


In The Long Run

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Servando got married, and she thought they were the perfect match until he proved her wrong.Sorry I'm bad at summaries :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! :)

_'Do you, Servando, take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death shall you part?_

_I do._

_And do you, Alexandra, take Servando to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death shall you part?_

_I do._

_The rings, please. Servando, as you place the ring on Alexandra's finger, please repeat after me:_

_I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity._

_[Servando repeats]_

_Alexandra, as you place the ring on Servando's finger, please repeat after me:_

_I give you this ring as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity._

_[Alex repeats]_

_By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'_

\---

I smiled at the memory. Our honeymoon was now over, as we spent 2 weeks in Hawaii, and we had just sat down in our seats on the airplane back to our apartment in Portland. 

Although Servando and I had a wonderful time, I found myself missing our, well, my, 2 dogs, Neptune and Peanut. Neptune was an adorable black German Shepard, and Peanut was sweet Corgi. 

I say "my dogs" because although Servando got me Neptune for Christmas, he didn't really want a dog, let alone 2. I found Peanut while I was on my morning run. He was sitting alone without a leash or collar near our apartment. I took him to the vet and, after learning that he had been abandoned for a month, I quickly persuaded Servando to let me adopt him. 

Even though he let me, Servando isn't a big fan of dogs. He has a cat, a big white fluffball named Angel, and she hates me. Everytime I get near her, she hisses at me and runs off to Serv. I don't mind, though. I've got Peanut and Neptune.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, honey?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. 

I turned from the window seat to see Servando looking at me over his magazine. 

"Oh, nothing," I replied. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, then proceeded to gaze out the window.

"I love you," Servando grinned. I looked back at him and replied, "I love you, too."

"Here, go ahead and take a nap, it'll be about 2 hours till we land."

"Ok, thanks, I replied.

I rested my head against his shoulder and drifted off into a much needed slumber.

\---

"Wake up, Lex, we landed," Servando whispered. I woke up and quickly realized that he was right, and that we were the last ones on the plane. I bolted up. 

"Servando, we have to get off!"

"Lex, calm down, they already know we're on here," Servando chuckled. "I wanted to let you sleep for as long as you could," he added.

I stared at him. 

"What?" He asked.

In response I kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

"That was sweet of you,"I replied.

We got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim. 

"I'm gonna use the restroom, Ill be right back," Servando said. He pecked my cheek and made his way through the crowd. I watched him until he was out of sight. Once he was, I spotted our bags and carried them over to a bench. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had been added to a group chat with my teammates.

**Kel- Heyy how was Hawaii? Didya go skinny dipping? ;)**

I rolled my eyes. Classic Kelley.

**Tobs- How was it? Are you back yet? And wow Kelley**

**JJ- How was Hawaii?**

**Kel- You're just jealous, toby**

**Chens- hush children. Are you back yet?**

I chuckled to myself and quickly responded.

**Baby Horse- hey guys the plane just landed. No kelley I did not ;)**   


**Tobs- How was it?**

**Chens- Oh btw Alex I dropped your dogs off already**

**Baby Horse- ok thanks Lauren**

Since Lauren was retired, she had volunteered to feed my dogs. Abby, who was retired as well, said that she would dog sit them, but there was no way she was touching the food.

**Arod- Hi Alex!**

**Moe- You're back!**

**Baby Horse- it's was fun**

**Baby Horse- Oh sorry I missed the game last week...... actually I'm not........**

**Pinoe- ouch!**

**Syd the kid- hush pinoe how's you and Serv?**

**Baby Horse- Were good :)**

**Baby Horse- I see him coming back so I'm gonna** **go now**

**Baby Horse- Bye guys see ya later**

**Tobs- Bye Lex**

I put my phone away and stood up when Servando came over. 

"Thanks for getting the bags," he smiled.

"No problem," I replied.

He grabbed his bag with one hand and my hand with his other. He led my out the door and towards the car.

\---

We pulled up to our apartment and stopped the car. I quickly opened the door and ran up to the front door, leaving Servando to get the bags. Oops. Well, I couldn't wait to see my dogs. I unlocked the front door and called for my dogs.

"Peanut! Neptune!" I called. Nothing. 

 _That's weird,_ I thought.  _They always come running when the door opens._

I checked the kitchen. Nothing.

I checked the living room. Nothing.

I checked the laundry room. Nothing.

I checked the guest room. Nothing.

I even checked the bathroom and they weren't there. I didn't even see Angel. Then it struck me. 

"Of course, Cheney," I muttered. I race to the end of the hall to the master bedroom.

I opened the door to see Neptune lying on the bed with Peanut by his side. On the bed frame was a banner that said, "Welcome Home!" in Laurens neat handwriting.

Neptune was the first to notice that I entered the room.

He let out a joyful bark and leaped off the bed, followed closely by Peanut.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled. "I missed you!"

Peanut jumped up my legs repeatedly until I picked him up. He wiggled in my arms happily. 

Meow.

I stopped. I looked up to see Angel sitting on Servando's dresser giving me a cold stare. 

"Uh, hey Angel," I muttered. I opened the door all the way and stepped out of the hall. 

"Come on, you guys," I said. I walked down the hall towards the kitchen with Neptune and Peanut walking closely by my side. 

The front door opened and Servando walked in with all of our bags.

"Oh sorry Serv," I blushed. 

"It's ok," he responded. I knew he was a little hurt that I wanted to see my dogs instead of helping him.

"Angel's in our room," I told him, hoping that that would make him happy. It did.

"Ok ok thanks Lex!" He grinned, racing to the bedroom.

I sighed and pulled my phone out.

**Alex- Thank you so much Lauren! That was so sweet!**   


**Lauren- No problem Alex! Glad you made it back safely**

**Alex- thanks**

**Lauren- Oh I fed the dogs for you. I tried to feed the cat but she wouldn't let me near her.**

**Alex- thanks you so much Lauren! And as for the cat, only Servando and Abby can feed her. Idk** **why :)**

**Lauren- Oh ok well goodnight**

**Alex- goodnight Lauren**

I walked into the living room and pointed at the dog beds. 

"Go lay down," I commanded to my dogs. They obediently went to their beds and laid down.

I walked to the bedroom to see Servando already in his pajamas and laying in bed. Our bags were thrown into the corner and my pajamas we're neatly folded on my bedside table.

"Thanks Serv." I kissed his cheek and put my pajamas on.

I climbed into bed and snuggled closely to him.

"Hey Serv," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I'm gonna go out with the gals tomorrow," I told him.

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he responded.

Little did I know that there was no truth in that.

  



	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 weeks after the honeymoon. I woke up the next morning in an empty bed.

_Thats weird._

I got up in hope to find a note, but I didn't find one. Oh well.

I walked into the family room to get the dogs up and feed them breakfast. After the dogs were fed and I received a nice, deep cut from Angel, I sent Servando a text. 

** Lex- Hey babe where are you?  **

 

I didn't get a text back immediately, so I went ahead and emptied out our bags and put our stuff away.

Servando had been acting weird ever since the honeymoon, and I couldn't figure out why. He was always out late, claiming to be with his friends, and he would get mad whenever I questioned him about it. This was not the Servando I knew. He would no longer do the same things he used to do, like hold my hand or take me out. In fact, I don't think we've had a meal together since the honeymoon. He's with his friends.

I made coffee and some eggs, and by the time I was finished, it was 11, a good 2 hours since I last texted him. This was weird.

**Lex** - **Servando where are you? Are you ok?**

**Lex- I'm gonna go out now so I won't be home whenever you get home**

I texted Tobin and let the dogs out before I left. 

**Lex- Where are we meeting?**

**Tobs- A club in downtown. Pinoe's idea. Ill pick you up**

**Lex- Its ok Tobs you don't have to**

**Tobs- But I want to! Also I'm already waiting outside you apartment :)**

**Lex- Wow ok Ill be out in a moment**

I let the dogs in and pocketed my phone. I raced out the door and down the steps towards Tobins car.

"Hey, Lex!" Tobin grinned.

"Hi, Tobs," I smiled.

"Are you ok?" Tobin asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

She shot me a look.

"What?" I questioned, bewildered.

"Lex, I know you're not ok because you're wearing my US soccer hoodie, and you only wear that when you're uncomfortable."

Damn it. I should know by now that Tobin would remember that. She's my best friend.

"Ok." I gave in. "Servando's been acting weird since we got back from our honeymoon. He's always gone and he doesn't hold my hand or take me out anywhere."

"Oh Lex." Tobin looked at me with sympathy.

The rest of the drive was silent. 

We arrived at the bar and headed inside.

"Hey guys!" Pinoe and Ashlyn ran over, clearly already drunk.

"Hey," Tobin responded. 

"I'm gonna go get a drink," I said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin's POV

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I went to follow Alex to the bar when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

It was Servando! It looked like he was pretty sober, and he was pushing a blonde chick against the wall and was in a heated make out session.

"Ali!" I yelped. 

"Whats wrong?" exclaimed Ali, the only sober teammate in sight.

"Look! That's Servando!" I pointed.

She followed my gaze. Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Why would he do this to Alex?" Ali whispered.

"I don't know, but get yourself together and keep alex away!" I ordered harshly. 

"Ok, ok!" Ali snapped. She wiped her eyes and dragged Alex into the bathroom. As soon as they left my sight, I casually walked closer to their table. I sat near them and put my hood up. I sipped my drink while I listened to their conversation.

"I can take you to my place, and get you in bed," Servando's voice was husky and filled with lust.

"Don't you have a wife?" The blonde asked, her voice filled with lust as well.

"Oh her? I'm just playin' her. I don't love her. I'm just glad that she payed for the honeymoon. I got to go to Hawaii for free!"

Tobin was fuming. Alex never told her that Servando didn't pay a penny. It took everything in her not to get up and punch him in the face. Her phone buzzed.

**Kriegs- can we come o** **ut yet?**

**Toby- No not yet**

"Hmm you are pretty cute... as long as I get to see what's under this," she said, tugging at Servando's jacket.

"Mmm I guess that can be arranged," Servando grinned.

They both got up and all but ran out the door.

** Toby- you can come  ** ** out now **

** Kriegs- ok **

I left my table and headed to the bathroom, almost running into Ali.

"How bad is it?" Ali asked.

"Where's Alex?" I questioned.

"She went to go get a drink," Ali responded.

"Ok. Well, Servando is definitely cheating on her, he just left the bar with some blonde chick. I heard him say that he doesn't love Alex and he only likes her because she played for the entire honeymoon."

"What the hell? Why would he do this?" Ali was crying now. "Alex doeesnt deserve this! She...."

She was interrupted by the sound of glass hitting the floor. We turned around to see Alex standing with her mouth open. She heard every word.

"Alex...." I started. She looked at me slowly. That's when she fainted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I just got lazy....
> 
> Alex POV

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them again due to the brightness in the room.

Once my eyes adjusted, I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital room. I saw out of the corner of my eye someone sitting in a chair.

It was Tobin. 

"Tobin," I croaked out. My voice was extra raspy and my head throbbed.

At the sound off my voice, Tobin turned to face me. She jumped out of her chair and rushed to my side.

"Alex, you're awake!" Tobin cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

I pressed my hand to my head to stop the pain, and when I did, my fingers brushed against a rough patch on my forehead.

"You hit your head on a table when you fainted," Tobin explained. "You got stitches."

"Oh." I strained to remember fainting when as man walked in.

"Hello, Alex. I'm Dr. Anderson," the man smiled.

The man, now identified as Dr. Anderson, was tall and very friendly-looking.

"Now, Alex, do you remember anything before you fainted?" The doctor questioned. 

"No." I started to cry. "What if I will never be able to? What if... Oh my God! Where's Servando?" 

I didn't see Tobin cringe at that question, nor did I see Dr. Anderson preparing a shot.

"Servando's my husband! Where is he? Does he know that I....Ow!"

I didn't see the needle go in, but I sure felt it.

"Ow! What the he...Hey." 

I smiled. I no longer felt anxious or scared.

"What was that?" I asked, grinning like an idiot.

"It was a stress-relieving shot," Dr. Anderson replied. 

"Now, Alex, why don't you go ahead and get some sleep?" The doctor suggested. "You're gonna start feeling tired soon anyways," he added.

"Ok." 

I rolled over into my side and rested my head on the pillow, being careful not to hit my head on the head board. I closed my eyes and fell into a much needed slumber, still smiling.

\---------------

Tobin's POV

\---------------

**Toby- She just woke up**

**Kriegs- Thank God!**

**Toby- She doesn't remember what happened at the bar**

**Kriegs- I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing**

**Toby- Me either**

I set my phone down for a minute and gazed at Alex's sleeping form. It was easy for me to admit that I liked her since Servando was out of the picture.

Servando.

I whipped my phone back out, nearly dropping it in the process.

**Tobin- We need to talk**

**Servando- Um ok**

**Tobin- Ill be over soon so you'd better get your ass prepared**

**Servando- .....**

**Servando- Ok see you soon...**

I exited the conversation and opened a new one.

**The Nutmeg Queen- Hey Kel can you pick up Alex when it's time**

**Irish Squirrel- yeah sure**

**The Nutmeg Queen- Ok thanks**

I pocketed my phone, took a quick glance at Alex, and then left the room.

:::::::::::::::::

"Uh, hey Tobin," Servando greeted confusedly when I knocked on the door.

"Hi," I retorted.

I barged past him without an invitation and headed for the kitchen. I stood by the counter and waited for him to enter. When he did, he looked more confused than ever.

"Um, so what's going on?" Servando asked, looking confused and a little nervous.

I glared at him.

"Youre cheating on Alex," I stated coldly.

I watched his face go from confused and nervous to shocked and a little angry.

"W-what?" He stuttered. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb! I heard you at the bar earlier! So did Alex!"

Servando turned pale.

"Where is she?"

"Well, I have a little story for you," I started. "You see, Alex trusted you, for some reason, and when she heard your little confession, the poor girl fainted from shock and hit her head on a table. She was taken to the hospital."

Servando was almost white now.

"Oh my God! Is she still alive?"

Servando was panicking. He didn't want to be the cause of her death, even if he didn't care about her that much.

"Yes, you idiot she's still alive," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ok. Where is she?" 

"She will be staying at MY apartment until we leave for our game next week in Germany," I answered.

"Besides, her ex-husband probably won't care anyways," I added.

Servando glared at me.

"I'm not....I won't admit nor deny it, but even if I was cheating on her it wouldn't be any of your business!" Servando yelled.

"Excuse me?" I yelled back in disbelief. "Uh, yeah it is! She's my best friend!"

"Get out," Servando whispered, his voice filled with venom.

"Get out and stay out, and don't you dare tell her."

"Fine!" I spat. "But if she finds out, don't be surprised when I come break down your door to come kick your cheating ass!"

With that, I spun on my heel and stormed out the door, slamming it behind me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOBIN POV

I sat in my car in front of my apartment. My apartment was walking distance from Alex's.

I quickly remembered that Kelley had texted me saying that she had dropped Alex off at my apartment, so I stepped out of my car and rushed up the front steps, nearly tripping over my foot. 

Before I could reach for the keys, the door opened from inside.

"Hey, Tobin!" Alex chirped. 

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and wrapped me in a hug. I wrapped my arm around her waist and used my other arm to shut the door.

"Hey, Lex," I replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Alex answered. "Can I spend the night?" She asked.

"Of course, Lex!" I smiled. "Actually, I was thinking that you could spend the week here and then well go to the airport together!" 

"Ok!" Alex grinned. 

"Lets get ready for bed," I yawned.

"Aww, but I'm not-" She yawned, "tired yet!"

"Uh huh," I smirked.

I walked into my room for a minute and then returned with pajamas and a toothbrush.

"Here ya go. I bought the pjs for you. I hope you like them," I smiled.

"Thanks Tobin!" Alex exclaimed.

Alex took the pjs and toothbrush and walked into the bathroom. A couple minutes later she yelled, 

"Tobin  Heath!"

"What?!" I came running to the bathroom. 

"What's wrong Alex?" I asked frantically.

Alex stood in the bathroom staring at me with her hands on her hips. She pointed at the pjs I gave her.

"Its a zip up onesie with horses on it."

I struggled to keep my laugh in.

"Its baby horses, to be exact," I smirked.

Alex tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help the smile that broke through.

"I love it!!" Alex ran and jumped on me, sending us falling to the ground.

I stood up. "Lets go, baby horse," I laughed.

I picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom. As I approached the bed, I dropped her on the queen sized bed and ran away giggling.

"Stay here!" I ordered. I rushed to out of the room and into my room down the hall. I opened my dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

Earlier in the week, I went shopping at the mall with Cheney and Syd, and I found some pajamas that were on sale. I bought Alex the horse onesie and I bought myself a onesie too so that we would be matching.

I slipped on my onesie and ran back to Alex's room.

"Ta-daa!" I yelled dramatically. 

Alex looked up from her phone and started laughing when she saw my onesie.

"Their turtles!" Alex giggled.

Yep. I had a bunch of turtles on my onesie.

"You look so cute!" Alex grinned.

I grinned back. I was about to say something else when she yawned.

"All right, time for bed," I instructed.

"Aww, but mom!" Alex smirked.

I laughed. 

"Goodnight Lex."

"Goodnight Tobs."

I closed the door and walked off to my room. I shut my door and crawled into bed.

I was beginning to drift off when I heard the door open quietly, and then closed again.

I thought I had imagined it, but then I felt the bed dip beside me, and I slowly opened my eyes and peered to my side to see Alex sliding under the covers.

"Alex?" I whispered.

"I didn't want to be lonely!" Alex whined.

"Ok," I chuckled.

"I call being the little spoon!" Alex demanded.

"Ok fine." I rolled my eyes.

She buried her head into the crook of my neck and sighed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. We quickly fell into a deep slumber.

\--------

"Tobin. Tobin! TOBIN!" 

Tobin jerked awake.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Sorry Tobs," I giggled. "I was bored!"

"Hmph."

"You wanna do something today?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Like what?" She yawned.

_God, she's adorable,_ I thought. 

"Lets go get breakfast!" I suggested.

"Hmm, I dunno Lex." She pretended to be deep in thought.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Alright," Tobin smiled.

A while later, we were both sitting at Tobin's favorite Café waiting for our food.

"So Lex," Tobin started.

I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Today coach has called off practice for some team bonding. We have to meet with the team to go hiking today around noon."

"Ok," I grinned. "I love hiking!"

"Hey, we need to stop at my apartment before we go so that I can take care of the dogs," I remembered.

"Ok," Tobin nodded. 

Our food arrived and we made easy conversation until we were done.

The waiter brought the check over and as I reached for it, Tobin swatted my hand away.

"I'm paying," she told me.

"What, no!" I protested.

"Come on, Lex."

"Fine."

Tobin payed for the meal and thanked the waiter. She grabbed my hand and opened the door for me.

"So, next stop, your apartment!" Tobin grinned.

We arrived at my apartment fairly quickly. Tobin walked around and opened my door.

"Why, thank you," I grinned.

We were about to walk up the steps when my neighbor walked up.

"Hey, Alex!"

I turned. It was Mrs. Brown, a nice old lady who lived right next to me.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Brown," I smiled.

"Please, call me Barbara," she corrected. "Anyways, I had a party last night and I have some extra doughnuts. Would you like them?"

I shook my head.

"No thanks, Mrs. Bro... I mean Barbara, but..."

Tobin interrupted me.

"Yes, we will take them! Thank you!"

Tobin took the box.

"Anytime, dear!" She walked off.

"Wow, Tobin," I laughed,

Tobin just shrugged. 

"They smell amazing!"

"Yeah, they do," I agreed.

"Stay here," I told her. 

I walked up the steps and unlocked the apartment door. I walked inside and immediately noticed that the lights were off, and there was a purse on the kitchen table.

It wasn't mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.......


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I stared at the purse. I didn't want to assume the obvious, but it was kinda had not to. 

I guess I've been staring for a while because I hates the front door open and Tobin walked in. 

"Hey Lex, what's taking you so..." She trailed off and looked at the purse. 

"That's not yours, is it?" She asked quietly. 

I shook my head. She drew in a sharp breath. 

I made my way cautiously down the hallway and stopped at the master bedroom. Tobin quickly followed. I heard Servando's mains as well as another women's. 

My heart sank. 

\--------------Tobin's POV------------

I followed Alex down the hall. As soon as I heard the noises coming from within, I turned to Alex. 

"Go get your dogs and put them in my car, ok?"

She nodded. She turned to go, but then quickly turned back around and kissed my cheek. She smiled softly at me and proceeded down the hall. 

I faced the door and and took a deep breath. 

I swung the door open so hard that it slammed into the wall behind it. 

Servando yelped and scrambled to put a sheet over himself and the blonde chick from the bar. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tobjn?" He looked panicked and angry while the blonde looked afraid and embarrassed. 

"Don't act surprised," I growled. "I told you not to be surprised of I come kick your ass if Alex finds out, and she did."

I stalked out the door and went to find Alex. She was in the kitchen struggling to lift a bag of dog food.

"Don't bother," I said, startling her. "Ok." She knew better than to protest right know.

She licked up Neptune's leash and clipped it on him.

Ive always adored her dogs. I put the leash on Peanut and picked him up. We carried the dogs to my car and placed them in the backseat.

I started the car and we drove off to my apartment in silence.

I guess I would be having to tell the girls that we wouldn't be hiking today. ,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but I wrote this chapter 3 times because I kept accidentally deleting it. 
> 
> So cut me some slack, ok?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while. It's been forever, I know. Anyways, enjoy

I will admit, it hurt for a while.

I've sitting in Tobin's room for a couple of hours, staring at the wall.

Her room has always been one of my favorite places. 

She has a large bed in the corner, and a dresser and bookshelf along the wall. 

Her walls are covered with pictures of her family and teammates. 

She also has posters (Harry Potter, of course) covering most of another wall, leaving only a little bit of white wall paint in sight.

She has few other decorations, such as candles, books, and a Harry Potter wand.

She is such a dork.

A cute dork though.

I know I should probably be devastated and crying, but I can't help but think how happy Tobin made me.

Her hugs never felt like Servando's. 

Hers were more loving. 

I heard the apartment door open, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Tobin's back. 

I knew that Tobin was going to come check on me again.

Every time she checked on me I would avoid eye contact and tell her I was fine.

She would walk away without pressing the subject, although I knew that she knew that I was not fine.

But that was hours ago. I feel fine now.

Actually, I probably shouldn't be feeling this ok. 

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later Tobin knocked on the door.

Without waiting for a response, she quietly opened the door.

"Hey," she whispered, concern in her voice.

"Hey," I whispered back, smiling slightly.

"You ok?" 

I thought for a minute.

 _Was I ok?_ Yes. Yes I am.

I have my best friend with me, I will be surrounded by my teammates in a couple of days, and I now realize what love is.

Love is when you would do anything for anyone, no matter what. I thought I knew that when I married Servando, but it was a different type of love.

It was the love of having someone. Someone to see and hear, to show that I, Alex Morgan, could have someone to do all the cute, sweet things other couples do.

I now realize that I didn't fully love him because I was in love with Tobin.

I didn't know that then, but I sure as hell know it know.

I smiled at her and said, "I am perfectly wonderful."

"Are you sure?" Tobin asked, both amused and concerned.

"Yes."

"Ok. Want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Ok. We'll leave in 20 minutes."

 She walked out of the room. Before she shut the door, I caught her smiling like a doof. 

A couple minutes after she left, I reopened the door and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

If I wasn't myself, I would say that the person looking back at me would look happy. And I was.

I put on some light makeup and slipped on some skinny jeans and a sweatshirt.

I took a look at myself and noticed my left hand.

With confidence burning inside of me, I pulled off the ring and threw it away, leaving the room without looking back. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave feedback or advice


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by smoothly.

The dogs were being cared for at the doggie day care, the team had regrouped onto the pitch, and I couldn't be happier.

Of course, the team knew about the Servando-incident, so they we're being extra cautious around me for the first couple of days, but then seeing I was ok, started joking around and hanging out.

It was the fifth practice since our break, and all was going well. It was a gorgeous, sunny day with a slight breeze.  

The team was really connecting on the pitch, and the coaches couldn't be happier. 

It was water break, and I headed over to the bench.

"Good job out there, Baby Horse!" Cheney and Tobin came walking over.

"Thanks guys, you too!" I smiled back.

"All right you guys, great job today!" The coaches called for a team huddle.

"Seeing as today is Friday, you will have the weekend off, but remember we board early on Monday, so I expect all of you to be at the airport at 7, ok?"

"Yes, coach!"

"Dismissed."

The team gathered their stuff and headed their cars.

"Hey Alex, do you wanna go out with me, Pinoe, Syd, Kelley, and Ashlyn for dinner?" Ali asked.

"No thanks, you go have fun." I winked at her, knowing her crush on the blonde, tattooed goalie.

She stuck out her tongue and raced after the others.

I smiled after her when a someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

I turned and saw Tobin smiling at me.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Lets go, I'm starving!" She grinned.

She grabbed my hand and led me to her car.

She let go of my hand and ran ahead and opened the door for me and waited while I caught up.

"Why thank you," I smiled.

I climbed in and she shut my door and headed around to her side.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"McDonald's," Tobin grinned.

"Works for me," I laughed.

We drove McDonald's, singing along to the songs the best we could, which was still pretty bad.

We pulled into the McDonald's drive through and pulled up to the machine.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's, what would you like to order?" 

"Well have 2 happy meals please," Tobin grinned.

"Ok is that all?"

"Yes thank you."

"Enjoy your meal."

Tobin pulled the car forward and I started to laugh.

"Happy Meals, Tobin?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Tobin pretended to pout.

"No. I think it's perfect," I smiled, kissing her cheek.

Tobin blushed and pulled up to the window.

"Have a nice day," the lady said while giving them their food.

"Thanks," Tobin replied, handing her some money.

We pulled out of McDonald's and headed to Tobin's apartment. 

Once we got inside, we sat down at the table and ate our food.

My phone went off, and as I went to reach for it, I saw Tobin stealing one of my fries.

"You have your own!" I laughed, swatting her hand away. She shrugged. I laughed again and checked my phone.

**Serv- Alex, I know I screwed up and I i know I can't fix that. But I do hope that you find someone else to spend your life with. I also wondered if you want to talk about filing for a divorce. Talk to you soon.**

I frowned at the text.

"Whats up?"

I looked up and saw Tobin looking at me. I showed her the text. She frowned for a second and then looked up at me.

"Well, do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"File for a divorce."

"Yes."

I said it so quickly I surprised myself.

Tobin nodded.

"And the whole 'finding someone new?'"

I looked into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you know who you have in mind?" She grinned.

"Yep," I smirked.

"Do I know this person?"

"I think you do."

I smiled at her and placed my lips on hers. She was surprised at first, but quickly kissed back. I put my arms around her neck, and she put her hands in my hair. She was the first to pull away, and I groaned at the loss of contact.  

"Well, I definitely approve," Tobin laughed, panting slightly.

"I hope so," I smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good?


End file.
